


Please Say Sike

by peachings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, Photographer Seo Youngho | Johnny, johnjae are hoes tbh, johnny lowkey a hoe, model jung jaehyun, my first nct work, please be kind, taeyong and taeil are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachings/pseuds/peachings
Summary: A photographer who loves to say "please say sike" meets an aspiring model.





	Please Say Sike

The phrase, "please say sike!" was what Johnny Seo said a lot. He was a lanky tall dude who was from Chicago and currently works at as a photographer at a pretty decent photography place that he owns. He also loves to say "Not to brag but i think my works are pretty good. You've seen Lee Taeyong's photo shoot that made him the man he is today? Yeah i shot that shit." No doubt everyone has seen or at least knows the one and only Lee Taeyong, who recently made it into Vogue's 2019 list of top 10 best looking men. Johnny had been the one who persuaded Taeyong into modelling as his friend was undoubtedly handsome. He had volunteered to take the photos and uploaded them to his photography twitter account where people noticed just how god damn beautiful Taeyong was and thus, his tweet with Taeyong's photo shoot pictures had gotten 143 thousand retweets and almost a million likes within a week.

That was a year ago, now Taeyong was still Johnny's friend but now he was a well known model and soon to be actor. And Johnny? He's still taking pictures but he surely wasn't doing as well as his friend, at least he enjoyed what he did for a living.

It was a Tuesday and as expected, there wasn't much for Johnny to do so he shrugged on his long coat and headed out to get a cup of coffee, only after telling his newest and only employee, Donghyuck, to man the shop for him.

Having been around in the area for a few years now, he had made himself a regular at a cafe called Stars and Moon, a place where they served awfully good pastries and beverages. He also became good friends with the owner, Moon Taeil, who opened the cafe because he was bored. Literally. On the way to the cafe, Johnny recalls the time where Taeil let the cat out of the bag and revealed why he had opened the cafe, the man who was only 21 years old at the time, had struck the lotto and not knowing what to do with the hefty sum of 30 fucking million dollars, he said fuck it and opened a cafe for fun. No wonder the interior looked expensive, it's because it was expensive, Johnny thought but didn't voice out his realization and just nodded in understanding to the piece of information ( that he didn't really need to know but he'll take it ).

After a five minute walk, he had finally reached the place. He pushed on the glass door, making his entrance known when the bells that hung in front of the door chimed. "Johnny my man!" he heard, coming from no other than the owner himself. It had slipped Johnny's mind that Tuesday's were Taeil's shift.

"Taeil! The usual please and add on a slice of double chocolate cake." he requested, looking around the seemingly empty cafe except for a student sitting all the way at the back. "Aw shucks, sorry but then double chocolate cakes are all finished." Taeil sadly told him, knowing the tall man loved chocolate cakes. "Please say sike, you know i can't survive without my slice of chocolate cake." Johnny exaggeratedly pouted, pulling out his best puppy eyes. "You dick, you know I always secretly keep slices of cakes in the fridge, don't you?" Taeil huffed as he made his way to the back, making as his footsteps as loud as possible. "Take a seat, I'll be done with your black coffee soon!" He yelled as he opened the fridge door.

Johnny did as he was told, taking a seat at a table located next to the window. Not long after, Taeil appeared holding Johnny's beloved double chocolate cake and a cup of hot black coffee. "I still have no idea how you folks can drink black coffee with like absolutely nothing else in it, y'all are weird." Taeil mumbled as he set down the food, taking a seat opposite Johnny. The latter playfully rolled his eyes at the comment as he ( purposely ) sipped loudly on the coffee after blowing on it. "Actually, I have a favor to ask of you, my friend really wants to be a model and once he knew that I knew you, he went batshit crazy. He begged me to ask you if you could hold a shoot for him, and that he'd pay for it. Probably by installment but don't tell him I told you that." Taeil laughed, looking over to Johnny, "So what do you say, Mr. Photographer?" 

Recalling his schedules, he actually had quite a number of free slots for the upcoming week so he thought, why the hell not, and agreed. "Tell your friend to come by my store on Friday then, i have an open slot at 2pm to 4pm." Johnny refused to spoil himself and asked Taeil to not show any pictures of the wannabe model to him, wanting to make his appearance a surprise reveal.

After a gruelling long two days, it was finally Friday. Johnny always said he was not a hoe but truth be told, deep down he was hoping that Taeil's friend was hot as fuck or at least someone he would eye fuck. As he paced around the shop, Donghyuck curiously asked him, "So you really just asked your friend's friend to come by here without an appointment or even knowing his name?" "Yes I did, and what about it?" Johnny retorted, he did start to question if what he did was the right choice but it was too late. "I don't know, sounds like you're lonely." Donghyuck said, trying his hardest not to laugh as he dodged the plastic cup that was thrown by the obviously irritated man.

Time seemed to move even slower on that day but finally, it was 2pm which means the mystery wannabe model should be arriving anytime soon. Johnny prayed the man knew his way around and wouldn't end up lost. "Relax, he'll come by soon. You look like you're waiting for your first date to show up at your front door or something." Donghyuck snickered.  
Johnny was this close to actually throwing his shoe at his own employee until he heard the bells chimed. That could only mean one thing. Mystery ( possibly hot ) dude was here.

When Johnny approached the front desk, he did not expect his breath to be taken away. Literally. As he was walking around the corner, someone bumped into him with a force, knocking his breath out. "Oh my god I am so sorry, are you okay?" Said force asked, worry in his voice. As Johnny looked up, he had his breath taken away again as he was convinced he was dreaming. He was this close to saying his iconic, "Please say sike" as there was no way in hell that someone who looks like a Greek god would be standing in his shop, but he stayed mute. While Johnny stood there with this stupidly blank look on his face, the stranger took the chance to introduce himself. 

"My name's Jung Jaehyun, my friend told me to come here as he got me a spot for a shoot, do you know where the owner is?" Jaehyun, who wasn't that much shorter than Johnny, stood there with this particularly friendly smile on his face as he looked at the latter, waiting for a response. "O-oh uh that's me, I'm Johnny, the owner of this place." He stuttered, like a fool but Jaehyun didn't seem to mind, instead the smile on his face just grew bigger, revealing his perfectly straight shiny white teeth. And oh my god, his dimples. Johnny could've sworn he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming this whole scenario up.

Walking towards the room where he'd take pictures for models, Johnny thought to himself. Jaehyun was obviously more than fine, he looked like a goddamn masterpiece that belonged in the Lourve Museum, as God must've spent a long time creating him. He was also polite, punctual and most importantly, his fucking dimples. That was a plus 1000 on top of the already 11/10 that he was. Snapping out of his thoughts, he opened the door and went into his professional mode. Fanboying could come later.

Needless to say, the shoot went well. Jaehyun was such a blessing to the eye that Johnny just couldn't choose which pictures to upload. To hell with it, Johnny sighed and simply chose 4 random pictures out of the almost hundred he had taken of Jaehyun and tweeted them. It was already 6pm, he could close the shop now if he wanted to but he sat back in his office chair and he recalled what happened in the past few hours. A Greek god called Jung Jaehyun had came in as per Taeil's recommendation, him running into Johnny and literally taking his breath away. His dimples. His amazing modelling skills, he could stand still and be taken as a piece of art. Most importantly, he had most likely stolen Johnny's heart. Well not all of it, but he had definitely had an impact on the photographer. Usually after shoots, he doesn't think of the models except when it was time to upload their pictures but in Jaehyun's case, he had been thinking of him since he had left the shop with a dazzling smile.

Thankfully, before Jaehyun left, Johnny gathered up his courage to satisfy the hoe in him. He gave Jaehyun his name card that had his own personal number on it before he sent him off and told him to text him if he needed to. Jaehyun didn't need to know that he was the only person ever to get Johnny's personal number just from a single shoot with him. Obviously Johnny knew there was little to no chance that the boy would text but he still sat there, glancing at his phone hoping for a notification from an unknown number to pop up.

Not long after Johnny had tweeted out Jaehyun pictures, they started to get noticed and a shit ton of retweets, making Johnny ponder if Jaehyun was able to pull a Taeyong from this shoot. Just when he was about to get up from his desk to close up the shop as Donghyuck shift ended at 5pm and there was no more appointments for the day, his phone pinged.

"It's Jaehyun! I saw that my pictures been gaining attention in just under an hour and i want to thank you for having this shoot for me! We should do this again soon, maybe I'll be able to pull a Taeyong and be a successful model too!!" the text read from his phone as he unlocked the notification. 

"Oh you definitely will, big boy. I will make sure everyone knows of your god given face," Johnny muttered under his breath as he texted Jaehyun back, asking him when he wanted his next shoot to be. His phone pinged again a minute after he replied and Johnny grinned to himself as he saw Jaehyun's reply,

"Whenever your schedule is free, can't resist a handsome photographer, can we now? We also need to discuss how I'm going to pay you for this shoot ;) "

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really that funny but i hope you liked reading it! so comment if you have anything to say!!


End file.
